desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Julie Benz
Julie Benz est une actrice américaine, née le 1er mai 1972 à Pittsburgh, en Pennsylvanie (États-Unis). Elle est connue pour son rôle de Darla dans les séries télévisées Buffy contre les vampires et Angel, celui de Rita Bennett dans la série Dexter et de Stéphanie Powell dans la série Super Hero Family. Pour son rôle de Rita Bennett, elle a remporté le Satellite Award de la « Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un film destiné à la télévision » (Best Actress in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television). Biographie Née à Pittsburgh d'un père chirurgien et d'une mère patineuse, elle a un frère, Jeffrey, et une sœur, Jennifer. Elle mesure 1,63 mètre. À l'âge de trois ans, elle s'oriente tout d'abord vers une carrière de patineuse1. À seize ans, elle participe au championnat américain de danse sur glace junior, mais après une mauvaise chute, elle abandonne sa carrière. Un an plus tard, elle décide de se consacrer au métier d'actrice et rentre au sein d'une troupe de théâtre locale. Le 5 mai 2012, l'actrice s'est mariée avec Rich Orosco, responsable marketing, au cours d'une cérémonie privée. Filmographie Cinéma *1990 : Deux Yeux maléfiques (Due occhi diabolici) de Dario Argento et George A. Romero : Betty *1996 : Black Sheep (en) de Penelope Spheeris : une femme (non créditée) *1996 : Darkdrive (en) de Phillip J. Roth : Julie Falcon *1997 : Les Années rebelles (Inventing the Abbotts) de Pat O'Connor : Co-ed *1997 : Pour le pire et pour le meilleur (As Good as It Gets) de James L. Brooks : réceptionniste *1999 : Dirt Merchant de B.J. Nelson : Angie *1999 : Jawbreaker de Darren Stein : Marcie Fox *2000 : Scary Scream Movie (Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth), de John Blanchard : Barbara *2001 : The Brothers (en) de Gary Hardwick : Jesse Caldwell *2002 : George de la jungle 2 (George of the Jungle 2) de David Grossman : Ursula, reine de la jungle *2005 : 8 mm 2 : Perversions fatales de J.S. Cardone : Lynn *2006 : Kill Your Darlings de Björne Larson : Katherine *2008 : John Rambo de Sylvester Stallone : Sarah Miller *2008 : Saw 5 de David Hackl : Brit Steddison *2008 : Punisher : Zone de guerre (Punisher: War Zone) de Lexi Alexander : Angela Donatelli *2009 : Les Anges de Boston 2 de Troy Duffy : Eunice Bloom *2010 : Bedrooms (en) : Anna *2011 : Answers to Nothing (en) de Matthew Leutwyler : Frankie *2012 : Supremacy de Deon Taylor : ?? Télévision *1991-1992 : Hi Honey, I'm Home de Doug Rogers : Babs Nielsen (14 épisodes) *1994 : Mariés, deux enfants (Married with Children) de Ron Leavitt et Michael G. Moye : Sascha (1 épisode) *1995 : La Fille de l'équipe (Hang Time) de Miguel Higuera et Patrick Maloney : Linda Cantrell (1 épisode) *1995 : Surfers détectives (High Tide) : Joanna Craig (1 épisode) *1995 : Notre belle famille (Step by Step) de William Bickley et Michael Warren : Tawny (1 épisode) *1996 : Incorrigible Cory (Boy Meets World) : Bianca (1 épisode) *1996 : Diagnostic : Meurtre (Diagnosis Murder) de Joyce Burditt : Julie Miller (1 épisode) *1996 : Sliders : Les Mondes parallèles (Sliders) de Tracy Tormé et Robert K. Weiss : Jenny Michener (1 épisode) *1996 : Le Célibataire (The Single Guy) de Brad Hall : femme aux fraises (1 épisode) *1996-2000 : Buffy contre les vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) : Darla *1997 : Flic de mon cœur (The Big Easy) de Peter Ellis : Roxanne (1 épisode) *1997 : Fame L.A. de Richard Barton Lewis : Vanessa (1 épisode) *1998 : Ask Harriet : Joplin Russell (7 épisodes) *1998 : Conrad Bloom : Julie (1 épisode) *1999 : Un gars du Queens (The King of Queens) de David Litt et Michael J. Weithorn : Julie Patterson (1 épisode) *1999 : Payne : Breeze O'Rourke (10 épisodes) *1999-2000 : Roswell : Kathleen Topolsky (7 épisodes) *2000-2004 : Angel de Joss Whedon et David Greenwalt : Darla *2001 : L'Île de l'étrange (Glory Days) de Kevin Williamson : Ellie Sparks (1 épisode) *2002 : Spy Girls (She Spies) : Elaine (1 épisode) *2002 : Disparition (Taken) de Leslie Bohem : Kate Keys (2 épisodes) *2003 : Peacemakers de Larry Carroll et Rick Ramage : Miranda Blanchard (1 épisode) *2003 : Six Sexy (Coupling) de Martin Dennis : Amanda (1 épisode) *2004 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service) de Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill : Denise Johnson (1 épisode) *2004 : Oliver Beene d'Howard Gewirtz : femme à la cigarette (1 épisode) *2006 : Supernatural d'Eric Kripke : Layla Rourke (1 épisode) *2006 : Les Experts : Miami (CSI: Miami) d'Anthony E. Zuiker, Ann Donahue et Carol Mendelsohn : Hayley Gordon (1 épisode) *2006 : Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) d'Anthony E. Zuiker : Heidi Wolff (1 épisode) *2006 : New York, police judiciaire : Dawn Sterling (1 épisode) *2006-2010 : Dexter : Rita Bennett (saisons 1 à 4 + saison 5, épisode 1) *2010 : Desperate Housewives : Robin Gallagher (saison 6) *2010-2011 : Super Hero Family : Stephanie Powell *2011 : Royal Pains : Elyse (saison 3, épisode 6) *2011-2012 : A Gifted Man : Christina Holt (8 épisodes) depuis 2013 : Defiance : Amanda Rosewater (13 épisodes - en cours)7 *2013 : Sole Custody de Brenton Spencer : Zoey (en postproduction)